Themagellanspaceexpedition Wiki
Welcome to the "Magellan" Space Expedition Fan Page ! Üdvözöllek a "Magellan" Űrexpedíció oldalán ! "A Magellan Űrexpedíció avagy John Nicholas kalandjai " - (2019 Október - ________) Tudományos Fantasztikus novella, irta Miklós János (website> https://www.deviantart.com/miklosgo ) A novellámon még dolgozok és közben 3D illusztrációkat is készitek, melyek jól fognak mutatni. Miről szól a Magellán ? 2024-ben, a NASA terveiben szerepelt egy új bolygóközi űrhajó megépitése és üzemeltetése. A hajónak a „Magellán” nevet adták és a legkorszerűbb technikával szerelték fel. A hajót hosszú távú felfedező utakra tervezték a Naprendszerben, de a későbbiekben egy térhajtóművel is felszerelik amellyel képes meglátogatni a szomszédságban található csillagokat. Főhősünk, John Nicholas, a NASA szakembere is részt vesz a Magellán Expedícióban, a hajó navigátora és tervezőjeként és még csak nem is sejti hogy micsoda kalandokban lesz része. Utazása során sok érdekes földönkívüli fajjal ismerkedik meg. Saját tervezésű könyvborító (Book cover concept art made by me (Janos Miklos) Tartalom: A Naprendszer és a Föld bolygó: A Naprendszer a Nap gravitációja által egyben tartott bolygórendszer, egyike a Tejútrendszer milliárd csillagrendszerének,amely a galaxisunk, az Orion spirálkarjának nagyjából a felénél, a galaxis közepe és pereme között is hozzávetőleg félúton helyezkedik el. A Naprendszer határa a Naptól számított 8-10 billió km (kb. 1 fényév). A tudósok csak a XX. században jöttek rá, hogy a Naprendszernek nem a Kuiper-övnél van vége, hanem az Oort-felhőnél. A Föld (görögül: Γαῖα – Gaia, latinul: Terra) a Naptól számított harmadik bolygó a Naprendszerben, ahol a legnagyobb átmérőjű, tömegű és sűrűségű Föld-típusú bolygó. Több millió faj,köztük az ember élőhelye is. Több info itt: https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naprendszer Körülbelül 10 ezer évvel ezelőtt alakultak ki települések, ahol az Ember által termesztett növények és tenyésztett állatok váltak fő élelemforrásaivá. Ebből nőttek ki a különböző civilizációk, amelyek mindegyikének megvoltak a maga szokásai és vallása. A társadalmak kiterjedtek, különböző kormányformákat és kultúrákat hoztak létre, országokat és birodalmakat alakítottak ki. A 19. és 20. században felgyorsult a tudományos fejlődés, és a tudományok alkalmazása is elterjedt. Az Embernek (Homo Sapiens) sikerült eljutnia egy fejlett atomkori, digitalizációs korszakba. Űrhajózás terén még van mit tanulnia,viszont a tengereket már fejlett hajókkal és hadihajókkal szelik át,melyeket sin-ágyúkkal és nukleáris torpedókkal szereltek fel. Az Emberek jelentős lépéseket tettek a csillagok felfedezése felé,állomásokat építve a Hold felszínén és űrszondák segítségével feltérképezték a teljes Naprendszer. Az Emberiség arra irányuló kísérlete, hogy megvalósítsa a fénysebesség feletti utazást, kudarcot vallott. Több elméleti megoldást dolgoztak ki a földi tudósok. Bizonyították a tachyonok létezését, de nem találták meg a módszert arra hogy térhajtóműveket építsenek, melyekkel elhagyják a Naprendszert. Egyszer csak, az Emberiség egy új korszak hajnalára ébredt.... Földi űrhajók és űrállomások: # EADF Magellan (Magellan-class battlecruiser) / csatacirkáló - űrcirkáló # EADF Leonov (Leonov-class battleship) / csatahajó # EADF Europa (Europa-class frigate) / fregatt # EADF Sun Tzu (Sun Tzu class destroyer) / romboló # EADF Space Shuttles / űrsiklók # EADF Space Fighters / űrvadászok # EASF Space Stations / űrállomások (EADF = Earth Alliance Defense Force Navy) = Föld Szövetség Védelmi Erők Haditengerészete Az EADF haditengerészet mérsékelt méretű, de rendkívül fejlett hajóflottát tart fenn, elsősorban a tengeri hadviselésért és az űrben végzett műveletekért felelősek. Földönkívüli Fajok: 1. Centurions 2. Cetians 3. Eridians 4. Kapteyn - New Victorians Idegen eredetű űrhajók és egyéb technológiák: Csillagrendszerek és bolygók: 1. Alfa Centauri Az Alfa Centauri (α Centauri, Toliman, Rigel Kentauri) csillagrendszer a Kentaur csillagkép hármascsillaga; látszólagos fényessége felülmúlja a csillagkép csillagai összfényességét. A csillagrendszer arról nevezetes, hogy tagjai a Naphoz legkisebb távolságra lévő csillagok. Távolsága 4,34 fényév. Deklinációja 61°, rektaszcenziója14h 39m, Magyarországról nem látható. Az északi szélesség 29 fokától délre kerül a horizont fölé több-kevesebb időre, és a -29° szélességi kör és a Déli-sark között cirkumpoláris. Több info itt. 2. Tau Ceti A Tau Ceti (τ Ceti) csillag a Cetus (Cet) csillagkép egyik tagja. Tömege és színképosztálya a Naphoz hasonló. A Naprendszertől való távolsága kevesebb mint 12 fényév, ezért viszonylag közeli csillagnak számít. Akár szabad szemmel is észlelhető az őszi, téli hónapokban, a déli horizont felett. Több info itt. 3. Epsilon Eridani Az Epszilon Eridani (ε Eridani) az Eridánusz csillagkép egyik csillaga, a szabad szemmel is látható csillagok közül a harmadik legközelebbi, mely körül eddig legalább két exobolygót és két kisbolygóövet találtak. A Naprendszertől való távolsága 10,5 fényév. Több info itt. 4. Kapteyn-csillag A Kapteyn-csillag a Festő csillagképben található. Két exobolygóval rendelkezik, amiket 2014-ben fedeztek fel.A Hipparcos asztrometriai műhold parallaxison alapuló mérései szerint a csillag távolsága 12,76 fényév. Több info itt. Lehetséges játékmód valamikor a jövőben : Stratégiai játékmód kidolgozása Star Trek Armada 2-ben,valamikor a jövőben. The story of the "Magellan" Space Expedition: The „Magellan“ Space Expedition it’s a Science Fiction novel, written by Janos Miklos. What is the „Magellan“ Space Expedition about ? In 2024, NASA plans to build and operate a new interplanetary spacecraft. The ship was named "Magellan" and equipped with state-of-the-art technology. The ship is designed for long-term exploration trips in the Solar System, but later will be equipped with a warp drive to visit nearby stars. Our protagonist, John Nicholas, a NASA expert, takes part in the Magellan Expedition as the ship's navigator and designer, and doesn't even know what adventure he will be involved in. During the interstellar travel he will meet many interesting alien species. I'm working on my novel. I'm creating 3D illustrations using a few 3D modelling programs and my imagination. Category:Browse